


Wings

by mackietommo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), M/M, Stiles has wings, Thanks, derek is his soulmate ayeeee, read endnotes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles has wings and only his soulmate can see it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Stiles has a secret.

But, it's not like Scott's --  _thank God_ \-- where he's bitten by an Alpha and that now he's an actual werewolf or something. It's, uh, less dramatic and less problematic, probably.

He has wings.

Like an actual wings that you see on angels. It's huge and gray like the color of the smoke and it's real. Sometimes, when Stiles goes naked and he sees his wings in a mirror, he gets so fascinated by it and touches it

Nobody has seen it, which is sad. Maybe. He doesn't know. According to his mom, only his  _soulmate_ can see it. So, huh. Wings and soulmates are actually true. Werewolves are just a confirmation that weird things are out there.

That's why what he feels for Lydia is just an act. You know. To make things normal. Because Scott had this crush on a girl Miranda on third grade and he kept telling Stiles how cute she is, how perfect her drawings are and Stiles just panicked and said that he has a crush on Lydia Martin.

And then, things escalated from there. Scott changed his crushes often and Stiles can't because he can't like anyone. He  _has_ a soulmate out there and it's not Lydia, or Grace in fifth grade who was supposed to be Stiles' first kiss but, uh, they didn't because things happened (Stiles may or may not accidentally threw a coke in her face. But, he won't confirm this rumor.) or Caitlin who Scott threw at him in a club that he's forced to dance with until he just told Caitlin that he's gay and Scott doesn't know. (They did end up talking all night because Caitlin is a lesbian with a girlfriend.) or  _anyone._

Because wings. Soulmates. True love and all that jazz.

His soulmate is not here yet, but they will come. Stiles knows.

And then they will see his wings, and they can share it's beauty.

*

Derek comes to Beacon Hills and he intimidates Stiles to death.

He wishes Derek is not his soulmate, but Derek doesn't say anything about wings in Stiles' back, so maybe he's not.

Stiles is thankful.

*

Stiles is  _not_ thankful.

There might be a little crush going on with Derek. But, who can blame him? He held the guy above waters for hours and sees Derek's everything. From his physical appearance to his snarky attitude.

But, Derek is not his soulmate. He can't see his wings.

 _It's just a crush,_ he thinks.  _It will go away._

*

It does not, in fact, go away. And it is not, in fact, a crush.

It's more of  _GOD, I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. I WANT TO HAVE A STABLE RELATIONSHIP AND A HOME WITH YOU. MAYBE A CAT OR A DOG OR A CHILD, I DON'T KNOW_ feeling.

Especially when Scott told him that Derek looked for him for two days and didn't sleep just to find him. Or the things Derek had done for him while he was possessed by a demon fox.

Stiles is a mess, and Derek is the one to blame.

Can just Derek see his wings?

*

It happened when they were chasing a witch.

The Pack attacked altogether. With his dad, Deputy Parrish and Derek but somehow Stiles managed to stumble into Derek Hale and they hide in a bush then Derek said something Stiles can never forget.

"Stiles," Derek whispers. "Your wings are blocking my view."

Stiles' eyes widen and looks at Derek with a shocked expression. "You said  _what?!"_

"You wings," Derek repeats.

"I know what you said!" Stiles flails his arms a little bit. "I just -- you can see my wings?!"

"Yes," Derek answers.

"Since when? How did you --  _how_?"

"Since the first time I met you," Derek replies. "I... thought it was something you're not comfortable to point out so I didn't."

"Derek," Stiles says softly. "Derek, Scott doesn't know I have wings."

Derek blinks at him.

"Not even my dad. He doesn't know. Just my mom. She." Stiles swallows because his mom is something that still hurts when it's talked about. "She told me when she met my dad she saw her wings. But, it's different for me."

Derek's expression says realisation.  _It hits him._

"Derek, my mom's soulmate is my dad because she saw her wings when she met him. Mine is --"

"-- your soulmate will see yours." Derek finishes.

"Yes," Stiles answers and punches Derek's arm. "That's for not telling me!"

Derek just smiles and grabs Stiles' neck slowly and their lips met.

*

The Pack managed to kill the witch. Stiles' dad saw them making out behind the bush with a knowing expression.

Stiles didn't have enough decency and shame to care.

*

They finally made love.

Derek wants Stiles on top of him, riding him so he can see Stiles' wings.

And he does, Stiles' wings opens up and his wings want to fly but Derek holds him down and _it's beautiful, Stiles. It's so beautiful. You are. Beautiful._

Stiles is right. His soulmate is out there, and now, he's here and they finally can share the beauty of his wings.

*

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a fluffy fic because i kinda made a very depressing one the other day and i felt a little terrible because a lot of people were saddened by it. sorry about that. hope you enjoy.


End file.
